Strong Enough
by missfourthavenue
Summary: Lizzie starts a new school after her dad transfers jobs. Will she fit in and make new friends? Or will she miss her old life back in New York? LG in later chapters.
1. A Brand New School

Author's Note: So I've been reading stories on FF.net for months, and finally decided to register. Then I thought, why don't I post some of the stories I've written? So here we go. Lizzie changes schools... whoop whoop.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings, nor do I work for Disney. I wish I did though.. I'm sure they would pay great!

Lizzie McGuire slung her backpack over her shoulder. Today she started Hillridge Jr. High, a place more unfamiliar to her than her little brother, Matt's, underwear drawer. Not that she had been snooping in there recently, but back to the point. This was a brand-new school. To her, anyway. Her family had just transferred from New York, New York, because of her dad's new job offer. Lizzie had been upset when she heard she would be changing schools -- it was the middle of the 8th grade, she would be leaving her friends, teachers, and locker... but reluctantly gave in when she heard they were moving to California. Sunny California. The place she had fallen in love with when she was 12 on their "family vacation". She was upset with what she would be leaving behind, yet California had held her interest and was much more appealing than New York.

Lizzie pushed open the entrance to the school -- two glass doors. In front of her, was a long hallway of lockers. She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket which told her that her locker was #392, and the password was 28-5-13. She scanned the numbers at the top of the lockers. They were in the 100's. She didn't have a hecka clue where to go to get to her locker, since the hallway ended with #199 and the gym doors were directly in front of her. 'Oh, this must be it...' She thought to herself as she stared at a door that read "stairwell". She swung open the door, and sure enough, a staircase led to an upper level of the school. She decided she should take the stairs two at a time in order to get to her homeroom in time, but that proved not to be a good choice, because to her dismay, her platform white flip-flops (which went perfect with her white, knee-length skirt and pink and white striped tank top, might I add) were caught on a sharp edge of the stairs, and she tripped.

'Dangit', She thought as she slowly picked herself up and was now looking up to a short (majorly cute), guy with curly brown hair. He was grinning. "Want me to rescue you?"

She was still surprised to see him standing there, where had he come from? Lizzie gave him a shy, grateful smile. "Thanks. I think I need rescuing right about now."

He smiled and shrugged. "Hey, no problem. Are you that new girl? Lindsay?"

"It's Lizzie. Yeah, I'm new."

"Sorry. Lizzie. I'll remember that. Do you want me to help you to your locker or anything?" The boy asked, still having a small smile on his face.

"That would be great... I mean, if it wasn't any trouble or anything." Her eyes looked hopeful that he would help her out.

"Nah, no trouble at all." He said as they both started up the stairs. "You can call me Gordo, by the way. My real name's David Gordon, but everyone calls me Gordo."

"I'm Lizzie," She paused. "Well, I guess you already knew that." She smiled an embarrassed smile. "Lizzie McGuire."

He smiled back at her. "Welcome to Hillridge, Lizzie McGuire."

'Wow, if everyone's as nice as Gordo here, I might just have to considering staying.' She thought, smiling to him a smile of gratitude. 'Maybe this whole "changing schools" ordeal won't be as bad as I made it out to be.'

But when they got to Lizzie's locker, and she looked around at all the people buzzing around here, she immediately turned her thoughts around. 'I know a total of ONE person out of, what, 500 total students?! Who am I kidding, this year is going to SUCK.' She thought miserably as she stuffed her backpack into her locker.


	2. Buzz Off, Kate Saunders

"Here we are." Gordo said to Lizzie as they reached her new locker.

She gave him a grateful smile and stuffed her backpack in it. "Thanks for helping me. I was really lost."

"No problem." He grinned. "Anytime. So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," She said as the first bell rang. "See ya."

Gordo turned around and gave her a small wave as he walked down the hallway. She turned to look at him and smiled, then spun back around. "Whoa," She said as she was looking right at a _very_ hott guy. His hair was gelled back, and his smile could make her _melt._ "Sorry… I- I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it. You're new here, right? I just thought I'd come over and introduce myself." The guy said. "I'm Ethan. Craft. Ethan Craft. And you are?"

"I- I- I-" She stammered. "I'm Lizzie McGuire."

"Lizz-ay, Lizz-ay, welcome, Lizz-ay. Can I have the honors of walking you to your homeroom?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Uh, um, sure, I mean, yeah, please, that would be g- great. That would be great. Thanks." Lizzie stammered.

"Don't worry about it, Lizz-ay. Who's your homeroom teacher?"

She pulled the paper out of her pocket that her locker number and combination was written on. In messy handwriting, she had hurriedly written 'Mr. Escobar.' "Um, it looks like Mr. Escobar."

"Cool cool, that's right next door to me! Follow me, Lizz-ay, and I'll walk you."

"Thanks.." Lizzie said in a quiet voice. Ethan started walking, so she fell in step with him. As they were walking, they passed a cluster of girls that looked like a cheerleading squad. 'Yay… prep city'. Lizzie thought to herself sarcastically as they passed the scowling bunch. One girl in particular was staring at her, eyebrows raised, with her hands on her hips. Lizzie blew this off and decided not to let it bother her. She looked ahead, and noticed that Ethan had suddenly stopped.

"Um, here it is." Ethan said. "Classroom number 212."

"Thanks so much." Lizzie said.

"No sweat, Lizz-ay. Welcome to Hillridge." He said, and walked away from her.

Lizzie turned around and peeked through the window of her new homeroom. She was about to open the door and go inside, but someone stepped in front of her. She recognized the person as one of the cheerleaders.

"What do you think you were doing back there?" The blonde said.

"I- um, back where? What?" Lizzie asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, McGuire. You were hitting on Ethan."

Lizzie was very confused. "I don't know what you're talking about... He was just walking me to homeroom."

"That's what you want me to think. Well I'm keeping a close eye on you, McGuire. Stay away from him." And with that said, the haughty, stuck up cheerleader spun around and walked away.

But before Lizzie could open the door again, another girl walked up to her. "I wasn't doing anything! He was just walking me to homeroom! Leave me alone!" Lizzie exclaimed desperately.

The girl looked confused, but smiled. "I'm not here to rag on you about Ethan. I really don't care."

Lizzie blushed. "Oh… sorry."

"Don't worry about it. And don't listen to Kate. She thinks Ethan's all hers. She can't stand it when he pays attention to another girl for a few minutes."

Lizzie forced a smile, still a little embarrassed about the way she had exploded a few seconds ago. "Thanks."

"Is this your homeroom?" The girl asked.

"Yeah."

"Bummer… I'm a few doors down. Well maybe we can sit together at lunch then."

"Sure, that would be cool." Lizzie smiled.

The girl smiled back. "Sounds good."

Lizzie turned around and finally walked into her homeroom. Apparently she was the last one there, because all but one seat was filled.

The teacher stood up and smiled. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to our newest student, Elizabeth McGuire."


End file.
